1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an environmental testing device capable of performing environmental testing on electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of electronic devices undergo a series of environmental tests under various combinations of temperature, humidity, and other climatic conditions produced using environmental testing devices to insure product reliability and performance at extreme environmental conditions.
Referring to FIG. 4, a typical environmental testing device 100 has an air circulation module 102 mounted therein. A fan (not shown) is disposed in the air circulation module 102. The air circulation module 102 has an air inlet 104 and an air outlet 106. When the environmental testing device 100 performs environmental tests on electronic devices placed therein, the fan outputs air from the air outlet 106 and draws air into the air inlet 104 to accelerate airflow in the device 100. However, the fan in the air circulation module 102 outputs air along a single direction, and air temperatures may not be uniform throughout the device 100. That may decrease accuracy of the test results.